Fiesta brava
by RussianWeekend
Summary: [Victurio - PLOV] Víctor y Yurio se conocen en una fiesta gracias a una canción de Helena Paparizou titulada "Fiesta", ahora accederán al eros a través de ella. Historia de MonicaAboites participante en el evento #RusianWeekend 2017. Créditos a su autora.


**Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes no nos pertenecen.

Este fanfic participa en el evento **Rusian Weekend 2017**.

La autora es **Monica Aboites**.

* * *

 **Fiesta Brava**

 _Por: **Monica Aboites**_

Yurio se encontraba viendo un programa de televisión de forma distraída, Víctor había salido de compras, no tardaba en volver y en su departamento estaba lloviendo. El muchacho de cabello rubio suspiró un tanto derrotado, había sido una semana bastante difícil con exámenes, tareas y proyectos finales. Yurio Plisetsky contaba con 17 años, y ya estaba por terminar la preparatoria. Había conocido a Víctor en una fiesta, cuando estuvo de intercambio en Barcelona, Yurio había llegado con la mentalidad de no hacer amigos y reservarse, pero Víctor había llegado con una sonrisa muy fresca y limpia. Desde el principio Víctor había querido invitar a bailar a Víctor, sonaba la canción de Helena Paparizou "fiesta", una canción griega pop, bastante sabrosa para danzar. Yurio le dijo en esa fiesta, "no pienso bailar contigo", y le cortó de forma tajante. Cualquier se habría dado por vencido, pero no Víctor, él empezó hablar con Yurio de forma amena como si fuesen viejos conocidos. El muchacho comenzó desde unas sonrisas tímidas a auténticas carcajadas. Yurio le siguió el juego y ambos comenzaban a danzar. Después Yurio tuvo que regresar a Rusia y ya no volvió a ver a Víctor, lo que lo entristeció aunque no demasiado, se decía que debía concentrarse en cosas más importantes como terminar la escuela. Pero de casualidad en una tienda vio a Víctor, comprando alimentos. Víctor se alegró de verlo, y le dijo que había tratado de comunicarse con él pero que él no lo había logrado. Yurio decidió hacerse tonto, no era que no quisiera volver a ver a Víctor, pero sentía que estar alejado de él, le convendría más. Además Víctor era universitario, tendría otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

Para su sorpresa Víctor no solo estaba empeñado en querer salir con él, sino que durante las siguientes semanas lo trató muy bien, llevándolo a diversos lugares y comprándole cosas. Cuando él le pidió "el salir" fue aproximadamente hace dos meses, Víctor le dijo que lo quería más que a nadie. Al principio Yurio no lo entendió muy bien, y le dijo: "estás loco", para alejarse, pero la actitud perseverante de Víctor terminó por ablandar el corazón del muchacho rubio, y al final, aceptó sus sentimientos. Por supuesto que Víctor les presentó a sus padres a Yurio, y él hizo lo mismo con su abuelo. La familia de ambos, lo tomó muy bien, y los dos muchachos estuvieron cada vez más unidos. Víctor le dijo a Yurio que estaría más que dispuesto en compartir piso con él, Yurio aceptó y los dos terminaron compartiendo departamento. Yurio perdió la inocencia con Víctor, se sintió dichoso. Aunque había algo que Yurio no le quedaba claro con respecto a Víctor, y era su misma relación: Por qué Víctor lo había elegido de entre todos los hombres, la belleza de Víctor era muy conocida y él pudo haber optado con salir con cualquiera, por qué fijarse en él, un muchacho que era muchísimo más joven que él. Los pensamientos de Yurio comenzaron a girarse en una actitud negativa, a lo mejor Víctor lo que quería era nada más corromperlo y luego abandonarlo, podría ser que a Víctor le gustaran tiernitos y por eso el interés.

Yurio se quedó reflexivo en el sofá, viendo distraídamente la televisión, mientras makkachin estaba a lado de él, dormido con la lengua de fuera. Yurio miró al perro con reproche, siempre había odiado los perros, eran unos latosos, babeando todo el santo día, Yurio era de perros. Por lo que cuando Víctor le dijo que tenía un perro, Yurio hizo una mueca de disgusto. Pero con el pasar del tiempo comenzó a llevarse bien con makkachin, y éste compartía el carácter de su dueño, afable y tranquilo. Aunque si le tenía un poco de envidia a Makkachin, puesto que era el único al que Víctor le contaba la verdad.

—¿Qué te contará Víctor sobre mí? Preguntó el muchacho suspirando.

La puerta se abrió y entró Víctor cargando unas dos bolsas del súper, Yurio se levantó del sofá y se puso a ayudarle. El muchacho rubio le sonrió con cierto aire genuino, mientras Víctor picaba verduras y preparaban la comida, los dos hombres se sentaron a comer.

—¿qué tal tu día, gatito?

—Examen la próxima semana. Matemáticas, no creo poder pasarlo.

—Oh, ¿no quieres que te ayude a repasar?

—Me sentiría mejor si lo hago por mí mismo.

Víctor le dio una sonrisa y siguió comiendo, de repente sin que ninguno de los dos lo quisiera, el peli plateado comenzó a escuchar.

—¿escuchas?

Yurio escuchó a las vecinas que estaban escuchando la canción de "Fiesta" de Helena Paparizou, las muchachas saltaban y bailaban al son del compás. Víctor comenzó a cantar.

- _In my life i do as i please_

 _Cause baby there's no love police._

 _And i know my heart needs a fiesta vibe forever_

 _My feelings are about to explode_

 _Wanna spread the fun in this world_

 _We are two bodies in fiesta mode together_

In my life i do as i please

 _Cause baby there's no love police._

 _And i know my heart needs a fiesta vibe forever_

 _My feelings are about to explode_

 _Wanna spread the fun in this world_

 _We are two bodies in fiesta mode together_

-. Es la versión en inglés-. Apuntó Yurio.

\- Sí, bueno, en inglés es mejor. Quién le entiende al griego-. Dijo Víctor sonriendo-.

\- A mí me gusta más la versión en griego, puedo interpretarla mejor.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo la interpretas? Preguntó Víctor poniendo su mano sobre su barbilla y recargando el brazo sobre la mesa.

\- Como alguien que no quiere corresponder los sentimientos del otro.-

\- La canción es demasiado alegre para eso no crees-.

-Bueno esos son las interpretaciones. ¿no?

Víctor sonrió y acercó su mano a la de Yurio, que medio se sorprendió por la interacción que le había acabado de dar el peli gris.

 _Krata me ya panda edo_ _  
_ _Kane me psila na peto_ _  
_ _Ke tis kardias mu ti fiesta zo ke pali_ _  
_ _Niotho tin agapi afti_ _  
_ _Dipla su na miazi yorti_ _  
_ _Kane sta hili mu fiesta afto to vradi_

Yurio se mordió el labio, Víctor pronunciaba el griego de una forma bastante sensual, tanto que le dieron ganas de tomarlo y besarlo con gran pasión. Sin embargo, el muchacho rubio esperó a que Víctor hablara.

—En realidad te equivocas gatito.- En realidad la canción se refiere a que no te debe importar lo que las personas digan. Los sentimientos deben explorarse.

Yurio no dijo nada, y trató de seguir comiendo, pero Víctor lo detuvo y le tomó del brazo. Víctor le tocó la mano. Sin que Yurio lo previniera, Víctor se acercó a él, desde la mesa y comenzó a besarlo con cierta ferocidad. Los dos muchachos comenzaron a danzar, mientras se iban despojando de la ropa, cantando al son del compás la canción de Helena, Víctor despojó a Yurio de la camisa, y éste hizo lo mismo con el pantalón, mientras el rubio comenzaba a devorar su órgano sexual. Mientras lo hacía, Víctor suspiraba y cantaba.

— _Mono mia stgimi mazi su ine arketi_  
 _Tin agapi su na ziso apo tin arhi_  
 _Fila me ksana_  
 _Vale sta hili mu fotia_  
 _Ela ke kane tin kardia mu na htipa_

Yurio no se quedó atrás, el menor con una mirada seductora se acercó a su pecho con una lentitud similar y pasos semejantes a los felinos. El muchacho le susurró al oído a su compañero.

 _I don't care at all about what other people say_

 _I'm here to change the rules I can't obey_

 _And i'm fine with myself cause i'm my own best friend_

 _Allthough i don't feel good inside, we can't pretend_

Mientras le recitaba estratos de la canción, Yurio le dio besos en el cuello a Víctor, él comenzaba a estremecerse, ambos se alejaron, y comenzaron a bailar un tango, con la música de Helena detrás. Víctor de vez en cuando le decía a Yurio: Krata me ya panda edo, Kane me psila na peto, Ke tis kardias mu ti fiesta zo ke pali, Niotho tin agapi afti, Dipla su na miazi yorti Kane sta hili mu fiesta afto to vradi. Yurio se carcajeaba pero miró a Víctor con un aire maligno.

—Haces que el griego suene como un idioma sucio. Me encanta.

—Y tú haces que está canción me den ganas de follarte hasta el amanecer.

—Pues, entonces hazlo.

Los dos muchachos se sintieron un tanto decepcionados cuando las vecinas dejaron de poner la canción, pero a Víctor se le ocurrió una idea, el ruso platinado le había dicho a Yurio que tenía el cd, grabado en un cd. Los dos muchachos se encerraron en la habitación y siguieron haciendo su propia fiesta brava, llena de éxtasis, locura y seducción, solo que ahora, ninguno estaba bailando sino que estaban en la cama. De vez en cuando Víctor, recitaba estratos de la canción en griego para luego Yurio corresponderle en inglés, una mezcolanza de idiomas, hicieron la actividad de los chicos más divertida y ambos carcajearon. Cuando el cd se paró, los dos chicos estaban extasiados, Yurio acurrucado sobre el pecho de Víctor, y éste su cabeza recargada en el cabello del rubio. Víctor ya se estaba quedando, dormido, pero de nuevo a Yurio le salió la inquietud, sobre por qué Víctor lo había elegido, precisamente a él. Preguntándose Yurio sobre los sentimientos de Víctor, Yurio suspiró: solo tendría esa oportunidad, si no la aprovechaba no habría otra oportunidad.

—Víctor, quiero preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué pasa gatito?

—¿te gusta está canción porque te recuerda a cuando estuvimos en Barcelona?

—En parte.-. Contestó Víctor, mientras le depositaba un cálido beso en el cabello a su compañero. Yurio se extrañó.-. ¿en parte?

—Está canción me recuerda mucho a ti, es atrevida, deliciosa, y no es vulgar.

—Nosotros la acabamos de hacer vulgar-. Dijo Yurio con un aire pesimista.

—Es mejor, haremos está canción solo para nosotros dos-. Será nuestro secreto.

Yurio sonrió ante el comentario de Víctor, pero todavía tenía sus dudas con respecto al rumbo que iba a tomar su relación. Sin más Yurio soltó un suspiro.

—Víctor-. '¿Qué soy yo para ti?

—¿Qué eres para mí? ¿de qué hablas?

—Bueno, pienso que quizás pudiste haber salido con otros chicos mayores-. Y a veces yo no soy un buen novio-

Víctor le sonrió y puso su dedo pálido en la comisura de los labios de Yurio, éste estaba exhorto. Pero Víctor dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante le dijo.

—Te vi un aire de desconfianza-. Sentí una necesidad de que te abrieras al mundo-. Se veía a leguas de que te gustaba estar solo.

—Lo prefería-. Prefería que me dejaran solo.

—¿y ahora?— Inquirió Víctor.-. dándole un beso apasionado a Yurio, el cual éste le respondió como si tuviera sed de los besos de Víctor.

—Probablemente la tuya sea la que más me gusta-, dijo Yurio juguetón.

Víctor volvió a sonreír y le dijo deslizando su mano hacía el miembro de Yurio.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que continuemos? Tengo la versión de diez horas

Yurio ignoró esa pregunta y decidió hacer otra.

—Nunca te has planteado en querer, no sé ¿salir con alguien más?

—¿salir con alguien más? —Preguntó Víctor perplejo.

—Sí estoy seguro que hay chicos que..

—No los quiero, quiero que estés a mi lado.

—¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? Preguntó Yurio receloso.

—Porque tú estás en mi mente en todos lados. Cuando escuchó la canción de Helena, siento que estás muy cerca. Que estás a mi lado, sonrió de verdad.

Yurio no sabía si creerle, aunque una parte suya le decía que era cierto, que debía empezar a abrirse sobre todo con Víctor, después de todo el primer amor era el único que valía la pena quizás ya era tiempo de corresponder ese amor. Yurio le dedicó una sonrisa descarada a Víctor.

—Pon la versión de diez horas.

—Pero ¿y si te arrepientes?

—Tú, ponla. Quiero enloquecer está noche-, Víctor, no me hagas esperar.

Víctor se apartó de Yurio y se puso enfrente de él, mientras posicionaba sus labios con los de Yurio, devorándolos nuevamente. Ese néctar hermoso del quinceañero, nadie podía equipararse con Yurio, absolutamente nadie. Obedeciendo las órdenes de Yurio, Víctor puso el disco, y la fiesta brava volvió a comenzar. Los dos siguieron escuchando la canción de Helena, mientras volvían hacer el amor, no importaba donde, si era en la cama, danzando, arriba o abajo. Era como si la canción les perteneciera por completo, y estuviera dedicada a ellos. Era parte de su fiesta brava; algo sagrado para Yurio y Víctor hecha para honrar los atributos de Eros, así como la exposición de las cualidades de Yurio y Víctor como habladores de inglés y griego, respectivamente. La canción fue tan escandalosa que una vecina fue a quejarse pero ninguno de los dos chicos quiso abrir la puerta, era su fiesta brava después de todo, suya y de nadie más. Era la verdad.


End file.
